


Ben Kenobi and his Dark Ranger

by Kefka_Skywalker



Series: Star Wars Crossover AUs [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Inspired by Blood, M/M, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Polyamory, Revenge of the Sith AU, Tragedy, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kefka_Skywalker/pseuds/Kefka_Skywalker
Summary: The twins are not split and Obi-Wan takes them with him on Tatooine.Soon enough, the Undead High Elf going by the name Caleb Sorrowblade appears on his doorstep, who reveals that he was Anakin Skywalker, before the travesty in the Chancellor's Office.Now, Ben and Caleb raise the twins, while preparing to take on the Sith along with finding the way to turn Caleb back into a human...





	1. Chapter 1

Polis Medics worked on Padme Amidala in an operating theatre. Obi-Wan and one of the Medical Droids enter an observation room where Bail Organa and Yoda were waiting.

Obi-Wan took Padme to Polis Massa, after defeating his former Padawan, who fell to the Dark Side to the Force, slaughtered the Jedi and younglings in the Temple. He also killed the Separatist leaders.

Padme flew to Mustafar on her ship after Obi-Wan told her about Anakin's fall. She tried to bring him back to his senses and stop his quest to save her, as he was killing her with it. But, Obi-Wan appeared in the worst time possible, which led to Vader accusing Padme of betraying him and he Force-Choked her.

Obi-Wan defeated Vader in a duel and left him to burn on the lava shore. He had to make sure that Padme was alright, so he took her to Polis Massa Medic Centre.

"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her," the Medical Droid said.

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."  
  
"Babies??!!" the Alderaan Senator exclaimed.  
  
She's carrying twins," the droid replied.  
  
"Save them, we must. They are our last hope," Yoda said. 

Both of the twins survived and before Padme died, she spoke: "Obi-Wan...Anakin...will...return...as a...Dark Ranger...named...Caleb. Help him...and mend...the broken...heart." 

It was decided that the twins were safe with Obi-Wan, as he would train the children before they would take on both the Emperor and Vader. The decision was enforced by Padme's last words, which were of her husband's return.

Obi-Wan took on the name Ben and found a hut on Tatooine to live, while in the exile and raise the twins there. Anakin had bad memories of Tatooine and would not step a foot on a planet that brought him so much pain, thus, the babies were safe.

Padme was buried on Naboo and Yoda exiled himself on Dagobah.

However, they didn't know that the Chosen One would return to them, soon enough. But under the unusual circumstances.

Ben that morning finished caring for Luke and Leia, as he then wrote an entry in his journal. He had just found out that Vader survived, when he went to Mos Eisley for the supplies.

He then heard the ship landing near his hut. He feared that the Sith found him and the babies, so he took out his lightsaber and walked outside to see his former Padawan's Starfighter. The cockpit opened and the figure jumped out.

In front of him stood a Near-Human man, who had pale skin, long ears, black eyes, white hair and eyebrows. He wore a black leather tunic, pants, shoes, gloves, cloak and the hat along with the mask to block the sand from his face. He wielded the bow and a sword to defend herself from the enemies. What had brought him, out of all people, to his home, he wondered. And how did he get Anakin's Starfighter?

"Hello?" Ben asked.

"I am looking for Ben Kenobi. Is he here?" the stranger asked.

"I am. I live with two little children," he replied. He could not help but feel that the man felt familiar.

"Before I see the younglings, I will recount my tale, and why I am here, Ben," he said.

"Alright. I will make you something to drink. You must be very parched," Ben spoke.

"I would like to," he replied as he went inside. He put his backpack on the floor and Ben prepared his guest a meal and a drink.

He sat down on the chair as he looked at Ben with joy in his eyes, like he knew the former General from somewhere.

"What is your name, sir?" Ben asked in a soft tone.

"I am Caleb Sorrowblade, a Dark Ranger and a former Jedi," he replied as he bowed politely.

"Jedi? You have the Force?" Ben asked. He recognized the name, as it was mentioned by Padme, before her death.

"Search your feelings and they will be true, Master," he said as he smirked in non-malicious manner.

Ben nearly dropped the tray as he realized who was sitting in the chair. He sensed his former Padawan's spirit in him, who was perhaps enjoying it all, as always. Ben motioned them to come outside of the hut to avoid waking up the twins, who were sleeping peacefully in their crib.

"But how is this possible? I fought you on Mustafar!" Ben exclaimed once they were outside of the hut.

"You fought a monster, not the Dark Ranger, who was fighting other foes alongside his Queen," Caleb replied as he put his mask back on.

"I see that you have been busy elsewhere and not slaughtering the Jedi, the younglings and the Separatist leaders. What happened to you?" Ben asked.

Caleb looked away from him, as he spoke: "After I have learned the news that you had engaged General Grievous, I passed them to the Chancellor Palpatine."

_"Darth Sidious," Ben thought as he listened further._

"He revealed that he was a Sith Lord and I, instead of running to Master Windu, engaged the Chancellor in the duel. It was fierce and I was nearly victorious, but he then blasted me with the Force Lightning, torturing me to join the Dark Side."

Ben tried to imagine the whole ordeal, but motioned for him to continue.

"I kept saying no and that I would remain in the Light. Palpatine 'rewarded' my part in his schemes by perfoming a Sith Ritual right in his office and tore my Light Spirit out of my body. He then allowed the Dark Side to take over my human body and he named him Darth Vader."

Ben was horrified at what he had just heard. His former Padawan had engaged Darth Sidious, but lost horribly and had his Light Spirit torn out of his body, so the Dark Side could take over it.

"I searched for a new one and found the one that I am in right now. But, I awoke during the battle and had to help Sylvanas Windrunner, the person with same ordeal. I fought the Scourge, while using the Force to empower my sword and arrows in my bow. Once Sylvanas became the Queen of the Forsaken, she allowed me to go and seek you and Padme out. I had used the Force to find your whereabouts," Caleb finished.

"So, that's what happened to you. No wonder it took you this long to find me, especially with all that chaos and finding your way to her," Obi-Wan remarked as he then hugged Caleb. His former Padawan did not turn to the Dark Side but suffered a much worse fate nonetheless.

"I realized that you could tell me what happened after the whole thing in the office, so that is why I sought out you first, as I found the Jedi Temple in the ruins and even searched Padme's apartment."

"Very wise, Anakin, very wise," Ben praised his former Padawan.

"I know what happened to Padme, and the baby," Caleb said as he lowered his head in sorrow.

He could see that Caleb's black eyes were filled with tears. He had a feeling that despite being undead, Caleb was not emotionless being. Something living in him remained, despite the suffering that he had to endure for a short amount of time.

He then heard crying coming from the house as they ran back inside. "Is that..." Caleb asked.

"Yes, those are Luke and Leia. They survived and I took them here," Ben replied.

Without any hesitation, Caleb ran to the room, where he lifted the babies out of their cradle. "Luke, Leia," he muttered as he held them and sat down in the chair. Leia reminded Caleb of Padme, while Luke reminded him of him as a human. But Anakin Skywalker was gone, his original body stolen by the dark side. Now, Vader was in his place, hunting down the remaining Jedi, that were on the run.

But this didn't worry Caleb yet. He failed to save Padme from the dreams that he had seen, thanks to Palpatine. He failed very spectacularly on his promise to his mother that he would not fail. And this would torment him for the rest of his life.

"I'll contact Bail Organa to let him know that the real Anakin is alive, but takes on a different name," Ben said.

"Good idea. I took on the name Caleb Sorrowblade to avoid linking me to Vader. The Empire will believe that I am a separate person, but I will reveal who truly I am when I will kill both Vader and Sidious and make them pay for all what they have done," Caleb said as he held the babies in his arms.

"Alright. Make yourself at home, as we have a lot of work ahead of us. By the way, here's your lightsaber back," Ben spoke as he gave Caleb his lightsaber. He placed in on his belt as he held Luke in one arm and Leia in another. Plus, he was sitting in the chair.

"I will soothe them back to sleep and then have a meal," Caleb said as he held the bundles, in which his and Padme's children were whimpering

Ben nodded as he watched Caleb hum a soft tune. Luke and Leia grabbed with their tiny hands a bit of their father's hair, while Caleb just kept singing. He felt warmth of the living coming to him. There was hope for him after all.

Later that evening, Caleb was standing on the roof of the hut. He watched the sunset as the bad memories swarmed his mind. He brushed them off, as he felt the cold wind on his skin. Ben was preparing their bed for the night. His starfighter was recovered by the Banshees after they found it on Mustafar during Obi-Wan's duel against Vader. They used their magic to transport it to Azeroth, so he could travel to the planets and search for Padme, their baby, or babies, and Obi-Wan.

Caleb then entered the telepathic communication with his Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner. She needed to know about his mission's progress.

_"I see that you are on Tatooine. My Banshees were right to take your ship to Azeroth, so you could still fly it to other worlds," Sylvanas spoke.  
_

"I thank your Banshees for that, milady. I reached Tatooine safely and I will be living in a house with Ben," Caleb said.

_"What is the news about your loved one? I am certain that your former Master is still alive."  
_

"Padme is dead, just like in my visions," Caleb replied with sadness in his tone.

_"And the young one? Are they alive?"  
_

"Twins and both of them survived. I failed Padme, but I will not fail Luke and Leia."

_"You must protect them from the Empire now. Remember, the only true Anakin Skywalker is you, as Vader is now a monster of the Darkness. Padme will be one of the people that you will avenge along with countless Jedi that you didn't kill. Palpatine will pay for his meddling in your life, that should have been sweet and the galaxy recovering from the Clone Wars."_

"I will make both Vader and Sidious suffer greatly for what they have done. Palpatine's plans cost the lives of my mother, Padme, Jedi and countless innocents. And he is the main reason why I am this monstrosity right now."

_"I am glad to hear that. Undermine every of the Emperor's plan by meddling in them."_

"I'll start with ensuring the twins' safety first, then my vengeance will come next.

_"I will have one of my Banshees contact you, if we can find any information on the Sith Ritual that was performed on you. The location of the search will be ruins of Dalaran, as the Wizards of Kirin Tor safeguarded various Sith writings. And with the Sith's ability to blend in with the normal people undetected, they passed themselves off as Wizards and found haven to hide their writings, that intrigued the Wizards of Kirin Tor." _

"Good idea. Alert me if Sidious tries to undermine your mission by sending his newly constructed cyborg slave."

_"I'll see to it. But if he has a valuable thing for our mission, I will keep him alive," Sylvanas said as the communication faded._

"Who you were communicating with, may I ask?" Ben asked as he came outside of their hut, only to find his former Padawan on the roof.

Caleb looked at his former Master as he replied: "It was Sylvanas Windrunner, the Banshee Queen and the Undead High Elf. It was her Banshees that brought my Starfighter to Azeroth."

"I see. Anakin, why don't we go and get some shuteye? It's late already to be out there," Ben said.

"Agreed. I will be up early in the morning to tinker to make some target practices, so I could hone my skills in wielding the bow," Caleb replied as he jumped down.

"Apart from caring for Luke and Leia, of course," Ben reminded him.

"Ben, I am not forgetting them, surely. I am going to bed and rest, as there will be hard times ahead of us. But we will persevere," he said.

Ben nodded as they walked back inside. The door of the hut was closed and Caleb changed into his sleeping robes. They were asleep in the bed, as Ben felt the long white hair on his tunic. He was holding Caleb in the embrace, as they were sleeping peacefully. The twins were tucked in too and slept in their father's arms.

The former Jedi General could not believe it. His former Padawan was still alive but had to live as the undead Elf, as he had to find a new body. This was perhaps for the rest of Anakin's life, as the old one was now in a suit, unless Anakin came up with the way to reverse it and transform back into a human.

Otherwise, he would remain as this monstrosity (He really called himself that), for the rest of his life.

No, Ben thought in his sleep. He would prove to Anakin that he was still a brother to Ben, even in this state. But that would take time and patience, as Anakin was only beginning to heal from the news of Padme's death and he had the babies that needed their father.

Ben told himself before going to bed that he would help Anakin in getting the life that he deserved after what happened with Padme. He knew now that the Force approved of their bond, but Palpatine destroyed it the moment Padme died and Anakin was left a widower with two children in his arms.

Fortunately, he would not be alone in his ordeal now, as Ben was here and Anakin's babies were safe from Vader and the Emperor. For now.


	2. The first day as the father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb adjusts to a life of a father to twin babies, while Ben alerts Bail to the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin's alternate identity was inspired by his namesake from the forgotten FPS franchise called Blood developed by Monolith.
> 
> I listened to the music of first Blood game, while writing this chapter.

Caleb was sleeping peacefully in the bed with Ben and the babies. He was finally with his former Master and his children. But, his first night would be a nightmare of its own.

_He was in the medical center on Polis Massa, where he saw a room with a table on it. He ran there, as he saw a familiar figure it.  
_

_Don't give up, Padme. Don't give up, my angel," Caleb said. He could not believe it. It was his loved one on that table.  
_

_"Ani? Is that you?" Padme asked as she saw him.  
_

_"Yes. That's a long story, Padme. Don't worry, Angel. The real Anakin is me. The one who attacked you stole my original body," he replied._

_Padme smiled as she then winced in pain. The medical droid held a baby and passed it to Caleb, who held him._

_"It's a boy," he said._   
  
_ "Luke..."_   
  
_ She could only offer up a faint smile. She struggled to touch the baby on the forehead as the contractions hit her once more. Another cry was heard as Caleb saw another baby and he smiled._   
  
_ "And a girl, Angel," he said._

_"Leia..."_

_Now Caleb knew what was going to happen. His Angel would die, leaving him a widower and his children without a mother. "All thanks to you, Palpatine," Caleb thought. "We have twins, Padme They need you, I need you," he wept as the tears flooded from his black eyes.  
_

_"Ani...please...take care of our babies. Remember...there...will...be someone...to mend your...heart."_

_She then passed away, as the babies cried from their mother's death and Caleb wept by his dead wife's body. He would never see his Angel again, which fueled his quest for vengeance against the Sith even further.  
_

_But he knew that his children needed him and he would not endanger them while he would prepare to retaliate against Sidious.  
_

On Azeroth, Sylvanas woke up as she felt the grief through her bond with Caleb. It formed after they met and fought alongside one another against the Scourge.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she realized what could be the cause of the grief. He was grieving his dead wife and had the nightmare of her death by childbirth, when she died after giving birth to her and Caleb's children. And he had to witness that.

Sylvanas's blood boiled in rage when she thought about Palpatine. His schemes led to the near destruction of the Jedi, the fall of the Republic and the death of countless innocents, including Padme Amidala, who died whispering of Anakin's return to the realm of the living.

Although Caleb did not become the Sith, he would still suffer, as his spirit had to find a different body and Padme was dead, leaving behind two infants that needed their father the most right now. Anakin was robbed of the woman that he loved and Luke and Leia would never know their mother, as she died shortly after their births. That left a wound that would never heal.

Sylvanas swore that she would help her friend to have vengeance against the Sith and find the way to turn back into a human, as he hated his new appearance. Also, she could not help, but wonder what Padme meant by 'someone that would mend Caleb's heart."

She would think about that later, as she had a lot of work to do. She also hoped that she would meet the twins someday.

"Anakin, wake up!" Ben's voice was heard. "Anakin!"

Caleb woke up with tears flowing in his eyes and the twins crying in his arms, as they sensed their father's grief. Ben was already awake and was next to him.

The undead Elf quickly realized that he needed to soothe the twins as he calmed down and began to hum the soft tune. Sensing their father calming down, they stopped crying. Another reason they were crying was because they were hungry. Caleb got them two bottles of formula and fed them. He smiled as he watched them. They were so young, but they captured his heart already and tore it to shreds.

_"I was not able to save you, but I will protect them, I swear it," he thought as he finished feeding Leia._

He then rocked them to soothe them back to sleep. They were so tiny in his arms, that Caleb thought they were born a bit premature. Ben told Anakin that they were healthy, despite what happened on Mustafar.

The babies were in the crib, as he kissed their heads. They were wrapped in the bundles and slept peacefully. If only you were here, Angel, Caleb thought as he watched them. They were so young and defenseless.

"I'll be back soon enough," he whispered as he then tucked them in.

He then walked outside to tinker with his projects to create target practices. He put on his hat and mask as he found a comfortable spot. Ben walked outside to see Caleb tinkering with something. He sensed the hidden grief in his former Padawan, as if he buried it within his undead heart and wanted to unleash it onto the Emperor.

Sometime later, which was around the lunch time, the twins woke up and cried, because they needed attention. Caleb put down his tools and walked to their crib. Their cries did not affect his hearing, as he then proceeded to help them, as they were lonely.

He lifted Luke from the crib, as he proceeded to rock him. Leia was held by Ben, who proceeded to help Caleb with the other twin, who cried as her father had to take care of her brother.

As Leia was being held by Ben, Caleb played with Luke, who was happy to be held by his father. He stretched his hand and grabbed the finger. Caleb's heart warmed as he kissed the forehead.

"Anakin, enough of playing with Luke, I need help!" Ben spoke as he tried to calm Leia down.

"Coming," Caleb said as he hugged Luke and returned him to the crib. He took Leia and rocked her, while Ben played with Luke, who was already happy, but Ben checked on the baby.

Caleb soothed Leia, who loved her father, as she felt his living and beating heart. Caleb smiled as he held her close.

"My babies," Caleb thought as he rocked her in his embrace. He hummed a soft tune, while Ben listened along with Luke, who was falling asleep.

Soon enough, the twins were in the crib and Caleb was having a drink.

"Are you alright?" Ben asked.

Caleb looked at him and replied: "Alright? Alright? I am not alright, as I had nightmares, been told useless garbage by that green troll, had my Spirit torn out, Padme died and now, I am this monster, who has to live perhaps like this for the rest of my life. Undeath gave me the chance to live, but it will be a long time, before I suffer from Mindless state. You, Luke and Leia will long gone, before I die, alone and regretting that none of my friends or loved ones are around. That is why I want to make Palpatine pay for what has done to me, so I will be at peace. And no preaching that 'it's not the Jedi way' will stop me from having my vengeance."

He then stood up as he walked out of the house to calm down. He shed tears, but the heat evaporated most of the tears.

Ben was troubled, as he realized that Anakin suffered within that body. The Force Sensitives' Light Spirits did not take kindly to be in other bodies than their own, as they turned undead immediately. He read that on Alderaan, when he visited the library, so he had some knowledge on the undead of Azeroth.

One thing he remembered clearly was that the sentient undead needed the warmth from the living, if their existence was to be not very painful. Thus, Ben approached Caleb, who was watching him.

Ben then hugged Caleb. The former Jedi stiffened, before he returned it.

"We'll make through this, together. I failed you before, but I will not fail you again. Anakin, I will help you through this. I promise."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. We will find the way to defeat Sidious and reverse my undeath," Caleb agreed as they walked back into the hut, as it was extremely hot.

Near the dinner time, the twins cried, because they were hungry and needed to be cleaned up. First, Caleb changed them and he thanked that his undead sense tolerated the smell. He still wondered how his babies were so small, but made such a smell.

"How you are you able to withstand the smell?" Ben asked as he watched Caleb comfort his twin babies, who wanted their milk.

"My nose is used to foul smells. I was surrounded by the scent of the dead flesh on Azeroth, so I will be able to handle changing duty," Caleb replied as he then fed Luke.

Ben sensed that Anakin's undeath gave him new advantages that the living did not have. _"But that undeath came at the terrible price," _he thought, while he watched Caleb feed Leia.

The kids didn't mind yet that their father looked odd. In fact, they sensed a man that was their father in the stranger and reached out to him.

"My little Angels, I love you too," Caleb cooed back, as he played with the twins, who were clean and full. Luke really loved his father's white locks, while Leia grabbed her father's sleeve. He felt the light in his heart and hope that he would becoming the living person again.

He was so natural and good, Ben thought as he watched Caleb play with the babies, who already loved him.

Bail Organa was in his home in Alderaan. It had been a few months since the rise of the Galactic Empire. Darth Vader was hunting down the Jedi, while the real Anakin was missing, if Padme's words were true.

But, there was no word from Anakin, or even Ben, yet. But, Holo-Net a night before displayed the news that one of the surviving Jedi was able to defeat Vader on their own. Vader got critically injured, before he retreated. The Jedi who beat him in a duel was also able to get away and now, they were in hiding again.

Today's headline was about the speculation that the Jedi did not plot to take over, as several Senators voiced their support to the group that was destroyed and opposed the notion that Jedi created the War, only to plot to take over the Republic in the end. Anakin was cited as the biggest example of being loyal to the Order and his actions that were related to the raid of the Jedi Temple were questioned.

If Anakin was truly alive and missing, then he would speak out against any accusations. But, he was gone and the public mourned his death.

Late that evening, Bail was reading a message from Mon about checking the security logs to find out if Anakin had really anything to do with everything that happened.

That was a good idea, he thought, when he saw the message from Obi-Wan.

** _Senator Organa_ **

** _"I have good news concerning Anakin. It turned out that Padme's words were true and he returned. But it took him a long time, due that he ended up in a battle when he awoke._ **

** _Here's where things may sound odd to non-Force Sensitive. Anakin and Palpatine dueled each other in office and Anakin lost. He resisted temptations of the Dark Side and to 'reward' Anakin for his help in his schemes, _ _The Emperor tore Anakin's Light Spirit out and he had to find a new body. Anakin calls himself Caleb Sorrowblade and he is the undead High Elf. There are traces of humanity still in him, despite his undeath, which impresses me."  
_ **

** _"There is someone going by the name of Sylvanas Windrunner. She believes that there is a way to reverse Anakin's travesty, as he already hates it as h_ _e called himself 'this monstrosity". This has me worried about his well being, something that I need to keep an eye on. I want to ensure that he knows that he is not a monster, even in this state. But, the undead live longer than humans, so he wants to reverse this after Palpatine is defeated. I hope that it can happen before we tackle Palpatine.  
_ **

** _"I plan to move to Dantooine, where we will be more safe, in case we are discovered. Plus, I think that Anakin will not mind the move."_ **

** _He loves the twins already and he'll do everything to keep them safe. They are his anchors to the realm of the living, as I believe that he walked between the realms of the living and the dead, before he came here. After the work on his tinkering, I saw him playing with them, when they cried for his attention. They did not mind that he looked odd.  
_ **

** _I believe that they sensed their father in the man. They love him and he loves them too. But, I need to find the information about the Mindless State, as I fear that Anakin will fall ill with this, if something is not done. I do know that the Light Spirits do not take kindly to be in other bodies and seek to reunite with their own at all costs._ **

** _I wish I have read more, when I was Qui-Gon's Padawan. This would have prepared me for what's coming, as I would know how to mend a broken heart of the man, who nearly died. Please send me important information about Mindless State as soon as possible, so we can prevent it._ **

_ **"May the Force be with you.**  
_

Bail signed with the relief. Anakin was still a good guy, although he was one of the undead, who needed the help. And the libraries were the good start to find the information about the Mindless State, as Bail feared that Anakin was slowly on his way to have Mindless State, and that would kill any of the remaining humanity within him.

The Senate was scheming to remove Palpatine, while the surviving Jedi and the Clones that didn't turn on their Generals and Commanders, were coming up with the next plan to hinder Vader's hunt. And Bail was eager to hear the next success.

Bail thought that it would be good idea to contact a former Jedi, who would certainly help Anakin in his quest to reverse his undeath and become a living human once again.

He would have to be ready to explain Anakin's condition and what he needed to be helped, or she would turn on him. And that was something that Bail didn't want.


End file.
